powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Dinosaur Physiology
Power to use the abilities of dinosaurs. Variation of Reptilian Physiology. Also Called *Dinosaur Body/Form/Mimicry Capabilities The user with this ability either is or can mimic/transform into dinosaurs. Applications * Claw Retraction * Decelerated Aging * Dermal Armor * Enhanced Bite * Enhanced Condition ** Enhanced Durability ** Enhanced Endurance ** Enhanced Senses *** Enhanced Hearing *** Enhanced Smell *** Enhanced Vision **** Night Vision **** Ultraviolet Vision ** Enhanced Strength * Hollow Skeleton * Size Manipulation - known dinosaurs ranged from the size of a mydas fly to that of a large whale * Temperature Regulation Variations * Ornithischia Physiology ("bird-hipped" dinosaurs): Beak Protrusion ** Heterodontosaurid Physiology: Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Vision ** Neornithisch Physiology: *** Agilisaurus Physiology: Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Speed *** Cerapod Physiology (ceratopsians and ornithopods) **** Marginoceph Physiology ***** Ceratopsian Physiology: Beak Protrusion, Charge!, Enhanced Endurance, Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Strength, Horn Protrusion ***** Pachycephalosaur Physiology: Charge!, Enhanced Durability, Enhanced Endurance, Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Strength, Thick Skull **** Ornithopod Physiology: Elastic Jaws, Enhanced Endurance, Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Strength ** Thyreophor Physiology (armored dinosaurs): Dermal Armor, Enhanced Endurance, Enhanced Strength, Spike Protrusion *** Ankylosaur Physiology: Clubbed Tail, Shell Formation *** Stegosaur Physiology: Spike Protrusion * Saurischia Physiology ("lizard-hipped" dinosaurs) ** Sauropodomorph Physiology: Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Endurance, Prehensile Tail *** Sauropod Physiology: Enhanced Durability, Enhanced Stamina, Enhanced Strength, Prehensile Tail, Size Manipulation, Sonic Boom Generation ** Theropod Physiology *** Coelurosaur Physiology **** Maniraptoriform Physiology ***** Maniraptor Physiology ****** Avian Physiology/Extant: Beak Protrusion, Flight ****** Dromaeosaur Physiology: Avian Physiology, Claw Retraction, Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Bite, Enhanced Intelligence, Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Vision, Gliding, Prehensile Wings, Wing Manifestation ***** Ornithomimosaur Physiology: Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Vision, Enhanced Strength **** Tyrannosauroid Physiology: Dermal Armor, Enhanced Bite, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Endurance, Enhanced Durability, Enhanced Senses, Size Manipulation, Thick Skull *** Carnosaur Physiology: Enhanced Bite, Enhanced Endurance, Enhanced Strength **** Allosauroid Physiology ***** Sinraptor Physiology: *** Megalosauroid Physiology: **** Megalosaurid Physiology: Claw Retraction, Enhanced Bite, Enhanced Endurance **** Spinosaurid Physiology: Aquatic Adaptation, Claw Retraction, Enhanced Bite, Enhanced Durability, Enhanced Endurance, Enhanced Senses, Enhanced Strength, Multiple Legs, Size Manipulation, Water Sense, Wetland Adaptation Associations *Dino-Dragon Physiology *Dinosaur Manipulation *Reptilian Physiology *Pterosaur Physiology Known Users See Also: Tropesaurus Index. Cartoons Television Gallery Largestdinosaursbysuborder_scale.png|Scale diagram comparing the largest known dinosaurs in five major clades and a human Yammy Release.jpg|Yammy Llargo's (Bleach) Resurrection gives the appearance of a dinosaur. Riptor_-_Hatchery_09.png|Riptor (Killer Instinct) Dinosaurus.jpg|Dinosaurus (Image Comics) Chote TMNT.jpg|Chote (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Super Dinosaur.png|Super Dinosaur (Super Dinosaurs) Rex Strikeforce.png|Rex (Jurassic Strike Force 5) Mon-Ark.jpg|Mon-Ark (Turok: Dinosaur Hunter) 300px-MegatronBWsourcebook.jpg|Megatron (Beast Wars Transformers) Dinobot.jpg|Dinobot (Beast Wars Transformers) Ernie Watson anonymous rex.png|Ernie Watson (Anonymous Rex) Dino Squad.jpg|Max, Caruso, Buzz, Fiona and Roger (Dino Squad), after being exposed to a polluted version of Primordial Ooze, can transform into dinosaurs. Alex Tekken.png|Alex (Tekken) Yoshi SMG2.jpg|Yoshi (Super Mario) Transformation by Reptil.jpg|Reptil (Marvel Comics) Old Lace.jpg|Old Lace (Marvel Comics) File:Saurian1.jpg|Saurians (Marvel Comics), the people of Savage Land. Stegron.gif|Stegron the Dinosaur Man (Marvel Comics) Godzilla.jpg|Godzilla (Godzilla) Reptar.png|Reptar (Rugrats) Bio Rex.jpg|Bio Rex (F-Zero) X_drake_dino.PNG|Having eaten an unidentified Devil Fruit, X Drake (One Piece) can become a dinosaur. Reptites.png|Group of Reptites (Chrono Trigger) Azala.jpg|Azala, the Reptite queen. Ripto.png|Ripto (Spyro the Dragon) Lava_lizard.jpg|Lava Lizard (Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage) File:The_Sorceress.jpg|The Sorceress (Spyro: Year of the Dragon) Dinosaucers Face Off.png|The Dinosaucers (Dinosaucers) facing off against the Tyrannos. Dino-Rang.jpg|Dino-Rang (Skylanders) Slobber_Tooth_Promo_Art.jpg|Slobber Tooth (Skylanders) Chopper_Promo.jpg|Chopper (Skylanders) Landar_Monster.png|A member of Cosmo's species (Sonic X) in Mover Mode, a dinosaur-like form. Dinosaur_H.png|Dinosaur (Valkyrie Crusade) Denver (Denver, the Last Dinosaur) profile v2.jpg|Denver (Denver, the Last Dinosaur) B_25-SteggyPaws2_dark.jpg|Steggy (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) Triceratons.png|Triceratons (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Dinocast.jpg|Anthropomorphic dinosaurs (Dinosaurs) DinohattenTwo.jpg|Dinohattan Inhabitants (Super Mario Bros.) Mario_Possessing_T.Rex.jpg|Mario (Super Mario Odyssey) possessing the body of a T.Rex. ZanderSpliced.jpg|Zander (Batman Beyond) Turok_2_seeds_of_evil_the_dinosoids_by_joshua_fireseed-d70knuz.jpg|Dinosoids (Turok) Jurassic world indominus rex v2 by sonichedgehog2.png|Indominus Rex (Jurassic World) Slider-dinosaurs.jpg|Dinosaurs (Dinosaur King) Cast-of-the-land-before-time-5.jpg|Dinosaurs (The Land Before Time) Dinosaurneil.jpg|Neil (The Tick: The Animated Series) Category:Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Reptilian Mimicry Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Physiology Category:Common Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Galleries